


This is NOT what Pietro signed on for

by cakesandpuppies (someonesaveme)



Series: Wiccan and Speed of the X-Factor [2]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesaveme/pseuds/cakesandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro did not sign up for this. Neither did Lorna to tell the truth. At least Remy likes Billy. Too bad Tommy doesn't like Remy (although, still perfectly willing to pull shit with him). Well, in any case the twins both seem to think Danger is cool, at least. But she's trying to kill everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is NOT what Pietro signed on for

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of just testing out the Billy and Tommy relationship thing. Also, their relationship with at least Gambit and Quicksilver. Setting the mood and all that. Nothing really important but fun nonetheless.

* * *

Pietro isn't sure what he's done--well, no, he knows what he's done--but he's pretty sure that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve  _this_. Which, while untrue, is the only thing running through his mind as Snow introduces the team's latest members. 

Wiccan stands stock still, barely breathing, as he tries to avoid looking down as much as possible. Speed appears to be standing just as still... to anyone but Pietro. Super-speed allows Quicksilver to see his "nephew" zip back and forth, to press a button or make faces at Snow, then zip back again before anyone can note his disappearance in the first place.

Wiccan seems to notice, however, once he glances over at Speed and the quick burst of blue light that runs out from his index and middle finger would have, again, been to fast to notice to anyone but Pietro himself. Speed stops dead in his tracks and barely stops himself from folding in half at the sudden stop. He would not have toppled over however, as his feet are actually glued to the ground. He strains his leg muscles, trying to drag his left foot up from the floor underneath him, but it's useless. He's stuck. 

Pietro watches as Tommy lifts his head up to glare at his brother-- who looks smug as hell. Billy meets Tommy's glare and quickly moves his eyebrows up, with a smirk on his face, in the universal sign of " _fight me, bitch"._

_Oh, Wanda. You couldn't have normal kids could you?_

Snow, incompetent fool that he is, notices nothing and rants on. And on. And on. Something about the good the world, Pietro thinks. Or togetherness. Who can tell anymore?

Pietro is pretty sure that he did not sign onto this team to play glorified babysitter. Isn't that what the Avenger's Academy is for? Isn't the role of gruff, old asshole who, for some reason, everyone throws their children at already completely filled by Logan?

"So," Remy drawls out in his terrible, grating accent from behind Pietro, "Is this what th' two of you were like? You and Wanda? Never had the pleasure of meetin' you back then, but I always heard you two were like peas in a pod, Quickie."

Pietro sneers at the nickname. And at the smell. Remy Lebeau never fails to smell like-like-like all the things that annoy Pietro. He swears it could be Gambit's secondary mutation. The ability to annoy anyone just by his stench.

"No, I can't say we were like _that_ ," Pietro grinds out, leaning away from his unfortunate teammate. He watches as Tommy makes super-speed pokes at Billy and Billy's fingers explode with blue light in retaliation. 

"Do they ever stop arguing?"

"Well," Pietro says, swiveling his head to face his sister, "I wouldn't really know, would I? Believe it or not, I have better things to do than get to know every small child who decides to don a cape and flit around solving crimes and whatnot. There is a whole world that seems to constantly need saving, after all."

"Cape?" Tommy calls out from across the room, "Uncle Pete, I would  **never** be caught dead wearing something as gaudy as a cape. That would be almost as bad as making the majority of my costume galaxy print."

It's hard to miss the meaningful look Tommy shoots Billy as he talks.

Billy, who had at least been  _pretending_ to be kind of subtle and listening to Snow rant, apparently gives in at that comment.

"Yeah, okay. So remind me which one of us Kate called a 'fashion-less toad who leeches off of other people's closets as a form of clothing sustenance'. And if you don't like my galaxy print stuff, how about you return them? Starting with my _Wet Seal_ leggings and going from there."

"Wait. Hold on," Remy says, interrupting Tommy's retort, "You have galaxy print leggings?"

Billy turns bright red and tug self consciously at his hair as he tries to stutter out an answer. 

"Psh, yeah he does--OW."

Tommy rubs the spot on his arm where Billy apparently zapped him.

 _"Great. Another glaring contest. Do they never tire of it?"_ Pietro thinks.

"Finally, someone who understands!" Remy exclaims suddenly, throwing an arm around Billy, "Galaxy print is a gift from the gods, no? And they make leggings? You little boys get all the fun nowadays."

Billy jumps nearly a feet at the initial contact. Pietro doesn't miss the way Tommy's arms instinctively jump to push Gambit away, stopping only at the last minute then recovering before anyone can call him out on it. From the way Remy is smirking, clearly amused, he doesn't miss it either. Neither man comments though, but when Gambit reaches up suddenly and ruffles Billy's hair, everyone notices the way Tommy bristles up like an angry cat.

Lorna leans into Pietro and whispers, "So, who cracks first?"

"Pardon?"

"Does Remy laugh first or does Tommy strangle Remy with his own guts first? My bet's on Tommy."

Pietro lets out a huff of air at that.

"You have much to learn, Lorna. My bets are **all** on Billy getting annoyed and turning them both into rats to feed Lebeau's disgusting hairbags first."

Lorna shrugs at that.

"Well, that or our esteemed Mr. Snow over there blows a brain vessel. All his brain vessels. And bleeds out. Angrily."

"Hm," Pietro grunts, "At least that will be interesting."

* * *

 


End file.
